THE FRESHMAN revised
by Tha Kitten
Summary: Kathy was annoying, so here's a revised version of The Freshman, with an all new roommate and her friends. Okay. it's better than I make it sound. Please R&R. HIATUS


TITLE: THE FRESHMAN (revised)  
AUTHOR: Kitten  
EPISODE FRAME: Season Four; The Freshman  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. SAID CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMY, 20TH CENTURY FOX, ETC. I USE THEM FOR FUN, NOT FOR PROFIT. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

A/N: Although she was good for a few laughs, I didn't like Kathy all that much. So I decided to create a new character named Elizabeth Monroe. She is in no way related to Marilyn Monroe. Elizabeth belongs to me, and ONLY me. So please don't steal her. (You may use her with permission if you want, but somehow I doubt I'll get any e-mails regarding that.) Also, Buffy's reference to Riley as a 'really cute boy' is her opinion, not mine. Just want to make that clear.

* * *

TEASER/OPENING CREDITS 

Int. Buffy and Elizabeth's Dorm - Day

Fade into sunny, bright room. A girl with long red hair (ELIZABETH) stands on the left side of the room, hanging up a poster. Her nails are painted metallic powder blue, and a large amount of jelly bracelets and wrist cuffs are wrapped on her arms. The shirt she wears is dark, the main part of it cotton, with long, lace sleeves. She also wears black tripp pants or something equally goth/punk in style. There are a lot of boxes and stray items on the bed closest to her.

ANGLE: THE DOOR, SLIGHTLY AJAR

BUFFY peeks her head in, then steps inside somewhat apprehensively. Her outfit is very modest and girly in comparison to Elizabeth's (white or pink: something that gives the image of "I'm the good girl").

BUFFY  
(timid)  
Um…hi.

Elizabeth turns her head slightly, finishing the poster. She turns around fully. The design on her shirt is a bleeding red rose. She wears glasses. The smile that she flashes is surprisingly sweet.

ELIZABETH  
(cheerful, friendly)  
Hi! You must be Buffy! (extending hand) I'm Elizabeth.

Buffy smiles and shakes her hand, grateful that she isn't weird and depressing (like her clothing).

BUFFY  
It's nice to meet you.

ELIZABETH  
Nice to meet you, too. Is it okay that I took the left?

A beat. Buffy stares blankly.

BUFFY  
Huh?

Elizabeth laughs, amused, but also understanding.

ELIZABETH  
The left side of the room.

A bit taken aback, but thankful for the generosity, Buffy nods.

BUFFY  
(getting it)  
Oh! Oh, yeah.  
(embarrassed)  
Sorry, it's just…

She makes a gesture with her hand as if referring to the entire college. Elizabeth continues to smile.

ELIZABETH  
I know! It's a little nerve-racking, huh? All of these new people…

Buffy nods eagerly. Someone finally understands what she's talking about.

BUFFY  
Yeah, exactly! I mean, it's so big and I don't know any--

DANIELLE(O.S.)  
(calling)  
Oh Lizzie!

Elizabeth looks towards the door, and Buffy, startled, turns around. Camera to DANIELLE and SAMANTHA peeking in the room. They both grin.

ELIZABETH  
Hey! What's up? Come on in!

Danielle and Samantha step inside, smiling at Buffy. Danielle is dressed in skater/punk clothes (distressed jeans, baby doll rock band shirt?), and Samantha in a Buffy-ish skirt and top.

SAMANTHA  
(pointing to Buffy)  
Buffy, right?

Buffy looks puzzled at the fact that Samantha knows her name. She nods.

DANIELLE  
Oh, Elizabeth told us that you'd be moving in.

ELIZABETH  
The three of us are sort of like sisters. We share everything except a last name.

Danielle and Samantha shake hands with Buffy, then turn their attention back to Elizabeth.

DANIELLE  
(eager)  
Are you going to Fox's party tonight?

Elizabeth turns away from them, hiding a smile. She takes out a few clothes and puts them in a dresser as she speaks:

ELIZABETH  
No, I'm not going to Fox's party tonight…  
(pauses, turns to them)  
I think I'll just, y'know…stay here and write.

Danielle and Samantha make whining noises. Buffy stands off to the side, feeling out-of-the-loop and awkward.

DANIELLE  
Oh, come on, you're always writing.

SAMANTHA  
You can't tell us you haven't already worn out that William the Bloody story!

At this, Buffy looks up, eyes a bit wide. Elizabeth looks at Buffy nervously, then at Samantha, eyebrows raised. Samantha makes an "oops" face. For a moment it's quiet. Danielle suddenly looks at her watch frantically.

DANIELLE  
Oh! Jeez, look at the time! Samantha and I should be…going.

Danielle grabs Samantha, who's grinning nervously at Buffy, by the shoulders and begins pulling her out of the dorm room. Samantha laughs through her teeth quietly.

SAMANTHA  
It was nice meeting you…

BUFFY  
Um…yeah, you, too.

They exit. Camera to Buffy frowning suspiciously at Elizabeth. Elizabeth gives a fake smile, then turns away and starts to put away some more clothes.

BLACKOUT.

END OF TEASER.

(roll credits)


End file.
